


Naps

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: 14dalovers [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 14DALovers, F/M, Fluff, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: This user doesn't consent to having their works published on an unoffical app
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Warrior Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: 14dalovers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619794
Kudos: 9





	Naps

**Author's Note:**

> This user doesn't consent to having their works published on an unoffical app

Cullen sighed as he watched the morning lights shine in. He knows that he needs to get the inquisitor up and get the two of them into the war room, but at this point he thinks it would just be easier to move his bed to the war room. “Nichole” he whispered gently in the hopes that would be enough to wake her up it didn’t. She just shoved her hands toward him in an obvious gesture of getting him to be quiet. 

“Nichole, we have a meeting.” He said more firmly in the hope she would see reason.

“No mrh.” She nuzzled his chest before falling back to sleep. 

“Nichole.” They were going to be late and he will have to deal with the knowing glances of his other two advisors. He isn’t sure if he could handle another meeting like that.

“Five more minutes.” 

Cullen sighed, five more minutes couldn’t hurt. He can drag her out of bed a little late and Lelianna won’t suspect a thing. “Five.” He’ll manage to get her up in five minutes, even if he has to drag her out himself.


End file.
